raymanfanonfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Biografia Zeromana by B.i.o Hero
Część 1-Przedstawienie sytuacji Jestem Zeroman, dawny obrońca Rozdróż. Opowiem wam o pewnej historii... Historii czegoś, co nie powinno się stać. Niestety, się stało. Zacznijmy od tego:Kiedy jeszcze byłem niedoświadczony, istniało 6 wymiarów: Rozdroża,Piekielny Wymiar,Wymiar Choaosu, Zaświaty, Seido i Eden.Zostałem zwiedziony zdolnościami Raymana, przeze mnie jesteśmy blisko apokalipsy. Zaczęło się tak: Przebywałem w rozdrożach i byłem szkolony przez mistrzów walki wręcz na wojownika. W połączeniu z moimi lodowymi umiejętnościami, wydawałem się nie do pokonania. Lecz pewnego dnia spotkałem pewnego... Ducha. Powiedział mi, że jest wysłannikiem bogów i mam dla nich zebrać pewne sześć przedmiotów... Część 2 a)Sekindy i poszukiwania Sekinda Rozdróż Duch wyjaśnił mi wszystko. Przedstawił się jako Yamatsu. Powiedział o tym, że mam znaleźć dla bogów sześć potężnych przedmiotów-Sekindy. Wyszedłem poza wioskę i rozpocząłem poszukiwania. Na początek odwiedziłem drugą wioskę. Przypominam sobie wszystkie te dni, co do słów które mówiłem... Najpierw spotkałem Raymana. Skorzystałem z okazji, że Yamatsu pozwolił mi wybrać sobie pomocnika. Zacząłem z nim rozmawiać. Rozmowa biegła mniej więcej w ten sposób: -Raymanie, chciałbyś mi może pomóc w pewnej misji? -Jakiej misji? -Wszystko ci wytłumaczę potem. Zgadzasz się? -No dobra. Mam ci w czymś TERAZ pomóc? -Nie macie w tej wiosce jakieś artefaktu emanującego mocą? -Hm....Niestety nie. Może zapytasz się w zakonie San-Shotsu? -Gdzie to jest? -Bardzo daleko na zachód. Pójdę z tobą. Ale nie mogę zapomnieć jednej rzeczy. -Jakiej rzeczy? -Mojego specjalnego noża do walki. Jego struktura jest oparta bardziej na ostrzu, ale nadaje się do walki. Poczekałem na niego. Właśnie ten nóż...Go zgubił. W jaki sposób? Do tego jeszcze dojdziemy. Część 2 b)Odnalezienie Sekinda rozdróż i Wymiar Chaosu Ja i Rayman doszliśmy do zakonu, o którym mi opowiadał. Zatrudnili mnie, żebym poszukał artefaktu w jednej z jaskiń.Tam znaleźliśmy jakiś świecący, dziwny artefakt. -Zeromanie!Widzę,że znalazłeś sekinda Rozdróż!-Pojawiając się powiedział Yamatsu-Muisz znaleźć teraz portal do Nexusa i am odłożyć Sekind. -Zrobię jak każesz. Po długich poszukiwaniach, odnaleźliśmy portal, ale był nieczynny i strzeżony przez grupkę ninja z San-Shotsu. -Pozwól, że ja i mój nożyk się nimi zajmiemy...-Parsknął Rayman.- Przecież musimy znaleźć te Sekindy, ale jakoś trzeba się dostać do Nexusa... Kiedy już się z nimi rozprawił, poszliśmy dalej. Aktywowaliśmy portal i znaleźliśmy się w dziwnym miejscu. -To jest chyba ten Nexus...-Dałem znać -No nie wiem...-Odpowiedział Rayman-Tam jest jakiś stół-chyba na niego masz odłożyć Sekinda. Rzeczywiście. Był to zaokrąglony, kamienny stół z sześcioma miejscami wolnymi, na Sekindy. -Patrz, otworzył się żółty portal! -No to wejdźmy. Kiedy weszliśmy tam, zauważyliśmy coś... Dziwnego, jakby wymiar ten...Się rozpadał.Po chwili zaczepił mnie jakby...Strażnik, odziany w Niebieską zbroję ze złotymi detalami. Jak się później dowiedziałem, był to jeden z członków Straży Seidońskiej. Powiedział, że mamy się zatrzymać, i jeżeli chcemy przejść dalej, któryś z nas musi go pokonać.Ja się nim zająłem.Nie był łatwy do pokonania, ale najwyraźniej nie walczył wcześniej z kimś, kto walczy jak ja. Przeszliśmy przez kilka jakby platform tego wymiaru, i w nim było jeszcze więcej Strażników. Pokonalismy ich i w labiryncie... Znaleźliśmy Skninda Chaosu! Część 3 a)-Zaświat Odłożyliśmy Sekinda Chaosu na miejsce. Otworzył się fioletowy portal. -Mam złe przeczucia...-Powiedział Rayman -Nie masz o co się bać. Ja na twoim miejscu bym się obawiał jednego z wymiarów, o którym słyszałem-o Piekielnym Wymiarze. Podobno wszystko co dobre staje się tam złe... -Witajcie! -Yamatsu!Masz nam coś do powiedzenia? -Tak. W Zaświatach musicie być ostrożni... To domena imperatora Firelessa. -Kim on jest? -To nieśmiertelny, koronowany na władcę, żądny władzy potwór. Strukturą ciała jest identyczny jak wy- niech was to nie zmyli. -Wiesz może gdzie mamy znaleźć Sekinda Zaświatu? -Tak. W miejscu zwanym Złą Monasterią. To wieża, która kiedyś była pełna światła i dobra. Niestety, za rządów Firelessa... Mieszkają tam tylko demony. Z resztą, nie będę wam marnował więcej czasu. Idźcie. Kiedy weszliśmy do portalu... Zastaliśmy wodza na czele wielkiej armii. -Spodziewałem się przybyszów, ale na pewno nie takich pomiotów, jak wy! -Kim jesteś? Zaraz posmakujesz mojego noża... -Ray, uspokój się...-Musiałem go ostrzec -Ah tak... Jam jest Fireless, największy władca tego miejsca...Czego szukacie w Zaświatach? Nikt was tu nie zapraszał...Żeby pójść wolno, musicie pokonać moich trzech najlepszych wojowników: Jaszczura, Kameleona i Dym. Zobaczymy, czy dacie sobie radę na arenie...Brać ich! Część 3 B) Potrójny pojedynek -Wymyślił sobie! Myśli, że nie pokonam tych całych wojowników? -Rayman, uspokój się. Imperator na pewno szykuje niespodziankę na wypadek naszego zwycięstwa. Znaleźliśmy się na arenie. Było nas dwóch, natomiast przed nami stało 3 gości, jeden był ubrany w zielony strój ninja i miał zieloną skórę, drugi-turkusowe ubranie i był zupełnie przeźroczysty, natomiast 3- miał niebieskie ubranie i był jakby zrobiony z dymu. -Witajcie na arenie! Chcieliście walczyć wchodząc tu- nie ma problemu! Musicie wygrać en Triple-Threat-Match, czyli pojedynek z trzema przeciwnikami na raz!Brać ich! Pierwszy zaatakował Jaszczur. Biegł na nas plując zielonym kwasem. -Ja się nim zajmę!-Wrzasnął Rayman I Ray zrobił coś czego się w ogóle nie spodziewałem po nim- zadał mu ranę ciętą w brzuch, oczywiście nożem, po czym wbił mu nóż w sam środek brzucha i rozciął w pół! -To miał być wojownik?! On sobie chyba ze mnie robi jaja! -Arghhh... Kameleon, do dzieła! Wojownik w turkusowym ubraniu zniknął i stwierdziłem ,że mam na niego sposób. -Rayman, nie ruszaj się! Zamroziłem całą podłogę areny, po czym Zabójca wywrócił się z hukiem. Skończyłem z nim i wyrzuciłem do lawy. -To niemożliwe!Dym, wykończ ich! Ostatni z nich całkowicie zapadł się pod ziemię. Nie było szans aby go namierzyć. -Istoty podziemne nie lubię światła-powiedział Ray, po czym wbił wielką kulę światła prosto w ziemię. Widzieliśmy tylko resztki dymu, które wyleciały z ziemi. Dym nas nie atakował- Rayman zabił go światłem. Lecz z wyjścia wyszedł jeszcze jeden wojownik, z tej samej rasy, co my. Nie poznałem go. -Magnetic!Wiedziałem, że spróbujesz mnie dopaść, ale... co robisz w zaświatach? -Przyszedłem po moje Sekindy. Gdzie one są? -Nigdy ci nie zdradzę ich położenia! -Na pewno? Zatem zginiesz! Wojownik swoją energią wziął wszystkie metalowe rzeczy z areny po czym zaczął w nas nimi rzucać. Pozamrażałem te obiekty i odrzuciłem z powrotem. -Ał! Raymanie, jeszcze się zemszczę! I zniknął. -Nie... Pokonaliście wszystkich moich wojowników... Możecie odejść... Część 3 c)Zła Monasteria Po walce nasi bohaterowie znaleźli osadę w której przenocowali. Niestety, Zeroman miał koszmar: Rayman traci moce z ręki czegoś do niego podobnego w Piekielnym Wymiarze. Po przespanej nocy: -Raymanie, obawiam się o Ciebie. Miałem koszmar. -Jaki koszmar? -Stracisz moce w Piekielnym Wymiarze. Coś ukradnie ci moce, coś do ciebie podobnego, jakby klon... -Ty jesteś moim klonem. Czy sugerujesz, że masz zamiar mnie pozbawić zdolności?! -Może i jestem, ale ja nie noszę kaptura. -Nie myśl o tym. Widziałem wieżę. Chodźmy tam! Okazało się, że to Zła Monasteria. Zabiliśmy mnóstwo demonów, a na szczycie znaleźliśmy Sekinda Zaświatów. Kiedy wyszliśmy z wieży, zaczęła się walić! -Uciekajmy!-Wrzasnął Ray Jak zwykle, poszliśmy do Nexusa i odłożyliśmy tam Sekinda. Otworzył się niebieski portal. Weszliśmy do niego. Seido, wymiar Zakonu -Witajcie herosi!-Przywitał nas Yamatsu-Oto Seido, wymiar zakonu. Musicie tu uważać- Straż Seidońska pilnuje tutaj prawa bez litości...Żegnam was, powodzenia! -O, świetnie, akurat szukaliśmy wojowników z waszej rasy! -Kim ty jesteś, i czego od nas chcesz?! -Jestem Uratoh, przywódca straży Seidońskiej. Wytypowałem was na rekrutów. Chodźcie za mną! Wojownik nauczył nas wielu przydatnych rzeczy, po czym skierował nas na służbę. W niej musieliśmy pilnować artefaktu, który przypominał sekinda. -Rayman, musimy z tym uciec. -Dlaczego? -To sekind zakonu. -No to uciekaj, ja cię osłonię. Odłożyliśmy sekinda tego metropolicznego wymiaru na miejsce, po czym otworzył się portal czerwony. Część 5 a) Piekielny Wymiar i narodziny Mojego największego wroga Weszliśmy do portalu. -Piekielny wymiar, Raymanie!Uważaj Lecz nagle Rayowi coś odbiło... Zaczął gadać jakimś dziwnym głosem i w dziwny sposób. -Dziękuję ci Zeromanie, że pomogłeś mi się wydostać z tego nożyka... Nareszcie mogę istniec -Rayman... -Nic nie mów... I tak zginiesz! I rzucił się na mnie z nożem. Nie miałem wyboru- wrzuciłem mojego kompana do lawy. Lecz wyszedł, już bez noża. Był już normalny, a nawet jeszcze lepszy! -Dzięki Zero, wyjąłeś go ze mnie... -Ale kogo? I z lawy wyłoniła się jeszcze jedna postać, ubrana na czerwono-czarno i miała na głowie kaptur. -Mnie!-Wrzasnął potwór- Czekałem aż tu przyjdziesz i pomożesz mi wyjść z mojego dawcy DNA. I zacząłem z nim walczyć w pewnym momencie dostałem od niego takiego kopa w brzuch, że zemdlałem. Kiedy się ocknąłem, walczył z Raymanem. I stało się to co w moim śnie... Rayman oberwał niemalże tak samo jak ja, tylko że został odrzucony i nie zemdlał. Skończyło się to tak: -CHODŹ TU! I kreatura rzuciła w niego... jego własnym nożem, tylko że był na sznurku i jakby w jego ręce. -Co do...Raya I mój przyjaciel został przyciągnięty, kiedy to Alter położył na nim nogę, unieruchomił i... Dziwnym ruchem ręki wyssał mu moc! -Dzięki za zdolności, braciszku... Teraz szukajcie swoich artefaktów dalej, ja zostanę tutaj... I się teleportował. -Rayman, nic ci nie jest? -Nie... Ale moja klata... Dziura... Rzeczywiście. W jego klatce piersiowej została spora dziura po włóczni nowego wroga. Część 5 B)Klify No tak... Ray ma mały problem, jeżeli szybko czegoś nie zrobię, mój przyjaciel wykrwawi się na śmierć. Postanowiłem schłodzić mu ranę, gdyż lód jest w stanie działać jako znieczulenie. -Lepiej? -Tak, teraz mogę z tobą iść. I na naszej drodze napotkaliśmy spore urwisko. -Ray, jeżeli nie złagodzimy w jakiś sposób skoku z tej wysokości, zginiemy. -Ja już mocy nie mam. Ten gościu mi ją wyssał. -Wskakuj na mnie, mam pomysł. Skoczyłem. Lecz kiedy byliśmy już blisko upadku, ja strzelałem chłodem z rąk. Działało to jak spadochron. -Ty to masz łeb. Hej, popatrz, jaskinia!-Rayman zauważył ją nieopodal. -Mam to gdzieś, że jaskinia. Patrz, co w środku!-Odpowiedziałem mu lekceważącym tonem. -Masz rację... Sekind! Zbliżyliśmy się do Sekinda, lecz zaatakował nas Tajemniczy telekinektyk. Nie mieliśmy wyboru, musieliśmy walczyć. Nie wspomniałem, że w wolnym czasie w Zaświatach, nauczyłem Raymana stylu Jeet-Kune-Do. Wiedziałem, co się stanie, dlatego musiałem interweniować.Chciałem zamrozić wojownika, lecz przechwycił energię i odrzucił w postaci jakiegoś zielonego ataku. -Nie dacie rady Nas pokonać! -Dlaczego mówisz nas?-Zapytał Ray -My... Powiemy wam później jeśli Nam pomożecie. -W jaki sposób mamy ci pomóc? -Pomóżcie nam znaleźć Kamień dusz. To wielki, czerwony monolit wyłożony starożytnymi runami. Poczekamy na was tutaj. I poszliśmy. Znaleźliśmy go jakieś 10 minut od jaskini. -Rayman, biegnij powiedzieć temu gościowi że znaleźliśmy jego kamień. Kiedy wrócił, był już z Nim. -Teraz nam łaskawie wytłumacz, czemu mówisz o Sobie w liczbie mnogiej? -Wytłumaczymy wam przy okazji, po co nam ten kamień. My jesteśmy połączonymi przez magię, w jedno ciało, martwymi wojownikami imperatora Fireless'a. Piekielny wymiar wyniszcza siłę która trzyma nas razem. Nasza siła, nasza potęga słabnie. Kamienie dusz są porozstawiane w tym wymiarze, żeby istoty magiczne, takie jak my, mogły spokojnie regenerować swoją siłę. W zamian możemy wam teraz pomóc. Przyniesiemy wam Sekinda i będziemy podróżować z wami. Jesteśmy Kenji. Wracaliśmy, lecz mieliśmy problem. Zeskoczenie z klifu nie było problemem. Teraz jak się tam dostać z powrotem? -Pomożemy wam. I Kenji złapał nas swoją mocą i przetransportował na górę. Sam też wleciał. Ale teraz nas trzech napotkał nowy problem. Otworzył się jakiś portal i wyskoczyli z niego Alter-Rayman i Magnetic Rayman. -Cześć. Przyszliśmy po naszego Sekinda.-Oznajmił nam Alter-Rayman-Magnetic, wiesz co robimy... Chodź tu, Sekindzie! I jak wcześniej, znowu strzelił swoim nożem, lecz Magnetic mu nieco w tym pomógł. Zaczął ją naprowadzać na Sekinda. -Kenji, zrób coś! Kenji złapał swoją mocą włócznię i wbił ją w ziemię. Za ten czas co Alter się siłował z włócznią, Ray do niego podszedł i zaatakował. -Oddawaj mi moją moc! -Nigdy!-I strzelił w Raymana kulą światła. -Ał! Zeroman, bierz Magnetica! Zaatakowałem duet zamrażając pod nimi podłogę.Kiedy oni leżeli, my zwialiśmy z Sekindem. -Tym razem wam się poszczęściło!-Wrzasnął Magnetic. Część 6:Eden Cali i zdrowi zwialiśmy dwójce wojowników. Kiedy byliśmy już przy portalu, Kenji spytał się nas: -Dlaczego ich nie pokonaliśmy? -Są zbyt niebezpieczni razem.-Odpowiedziałem- Gdybyśmy zostali walczyć, Sekind byłby już ich. -Po drugie-zaczął dodawać Rayman- chyba oszalałeś, to dwójka najlepszych zabójców, nie wiem czy nawet na skalę między wymiarową. Chyba oszalałeś- zabili by nas! Kenji już miał zamiar się odezwać, ale pokazałem mu gestem, żeby nie kłócił się z Raymanem i weszliśmy do portalu. Odłożyliśmy Sekinda na miejsce i weszliśmy, już we 3, w turkusowy portal. Po wyjściu ukazały nam się malownicze widoki i piękne miasto. Ale na to właśnie miasto przypuszczono atak- widzieliśmy jak katapulty atakują podpalonymi pociskami najbardziej interesujące budowle. Po chwili oglądania tego, podeszła do nas piękna dziewczyna, i zapytała się: -Wyszliście z portalu dla bóstw! Jak to możliwe? -Jestem Zeroman, czempion starszych bóstw. Ja, i moi pomocnicy, czyli Rayman i Kenji, szukamy Sekindów. Nasze podróże zaprowadziły nas tutaj. -Ja jestem księżniczka Tanaia. Ten wymiar jeszcze kilka dni temu był spokojnym miejscem. Otóż kiedyś Eden był spokojnym, odizolowanym wymiarem. Lecz zaatakował nas imperator Fireless i połączył z zaświatem. 20 lat temu wywalczyliśmy sobie wolność, a teraz Less atakuje ponownie. -Wiesz może gdzie możemy znaleźć Sekinda Edenu? -Tak. Jest ukryty za jednym z wodospadów w dolinie wody. -Zaprowadzisz nas tam? -Pewnie! Zaprowadziła nas do niesamowitego miejsca. Było tam mnóstwo wody, ale miałem wrażenie że jestem... Na basenie. -Czyli musimy szukać. Kenji, zbadaj tamte dwa a ja i Ray musimy pogadać. Kenji odszedł, a ja zacząłem rozmawiać z Raymanem. -Ray, coś z Kenjim jest nie tak. Jakbym go już kiedyś spotkał. -Co sugerujesz? -Nie pamiętam dokładnie, ale to chyba on mnie próbował zabić jakieś 20 lat temu. -Jesteś pewien? -Tak. A poza tym... Taki sam znak jaki on ma na tułowiu, widziałem na pelerynie Firelessa. -Myślisz, że imperator próbował zdobyć rozdroże tak samo, jak Eden? -Prawdopodobne. Lecz w pewnym momencie, zza jednego z wodospadów usłyszeliśmy znajomy okrzyk: -CHODŹ TU! -Ray, chodź, Kenji chyba ma kłopoty. Tanaia, zostań tu, ten koleś który napadł Kenji'ego o mało nas nie zabił! Kiedy dotarliśmy za wodospad, Kenji walczył z Alter-Raymanem. -Zero, zostaw go, ja się muszę na nim zemścić! -Rayman, nie! Zabije cię! Ale on mnie oczywiście nie posłuchał. W kilka sekund Alter położył go na ziemię, zadając ogromny ból. -Rayman,Rayman, Rayman... Zemsta na mnie nie jest mądrym pomysłem... Chcesz umrzeć? Proszę bardzo! -Nie! Nie zrobisz tego, jeżeli My ci nie pozwolimy! Kenji zaatakował Altera swoją mocą, ratując towarzyszowi życie. Zamroziłem Altera i wziąłem Sekinda, ale z portalu wyskoczył Magnetic Rayman. -Z tym Sekindem nie uciekniecie! Złoczyńca zastawił na wyjściu z jaskini Smocze Bomby. -Jeżeli tylko do nich podejdziecie, wybuchną. Musicie nas pokonać w pojedynku Tag Team! Ja i Alter Rayman, kontra dwójka z was!Zeroman, Rayman, wyzywam was! Zaczęliśmy bój. Ja zająłem się Magnesem, on Alterem. Walka była naprawdę, zbyt długa żeby ją opisywać. W każdym razie, wywalczyliśmy prawo do Sekinda Edenu i wyjścia z jaskini. Jak z każdym z Sekindów, poszliśmy do Nexusa i odłożyliśmy ostatniego Sekinda na miejsce. Nareszcie. Po wielu miesiącach. Ale stanie się coś jeszcze... Opowiem Wam o tym za moment. Zakończenie Wróciliśmy do Nexusa. Odłożyliśmy już ostatniego Sekinda na miejsce. -Po tym czasie nareszcie znaleźliśmy ostatniego Sekinda... Nasza misja jest u kresu.-Oznajmił Rayman. -śmiechO jakim kresie masz zamiar wspominać, skoro macie jeszcze na drodze tyle przeszkód... -Alter! -Tak... I ja nie zapomniałem o naszej walce w Edenie... KTÓRĄ PRZEGRAŁEM! Teraz to ja mam zemstę wobec Ciebie Raymanie... WALCZ! -Skoro muszę cię pokonać, niech tak będzie!Zero, Kenji, nie wtrącajcie się! Sam go załatwię! Walczyli dzielnie obydwaj, lecz z czasem Ray zdobywał przewagę. Niefortunnie, okazało się, że Alter był tylko haczykiem na który mieliśmy dać się złapać. -Rayman, Zeroman, patrzcie!-Zawołał Kenji Magnetic Rayman zaczął uciekać z Sekindami! -Magnetic, chory zdrajco, CHODŹ TU!-Alter zdążył przyciągnąć Magnetica zanim ten wskoczył w otchłań portalu-Myślałeś, że cała potęga ukryta w Sekindach będzie tylko twoja?! Miała być na pół... Zrywam sojusz, Magnetic Raymanie! Teraz zapłacisz za to, co chciałeś zrobić! Rayman, spór z tobą odkładam na później. Magnetic, teraz ty padniesz moją ofiarą! Twoja dusza już nie zazna spokoju! -Jeżeli tak to ma wyglądać, z chęcią cię zniszczę!-Aroganckim tonem odpowiedział Magnetic Rayman. Starcie naszych wrogów było niemalże epickie. Na nasze szczęście, Alter zwyciężał. Ma większe wykształcenie w sztukach walki, które odziedziczył po swoim dawcy DNA. Kiedy Magnetic już leżał, Alter zapytał się go: -Mam cię zabić teraz, czy prześladować przez całe twoje nędzne życie?! Magnetic nie odpowiadał. -W takim razie wybrałeś śmierć... Alter spalił mu duszę, i zadał nam pytanie, którego się nie spodziewaliśmy. -Mam wam coś powiedzieć? -Mów, i tak nic nie stracimy. -Mnie nie zależy na Sekindach. Zależy na nich komu innemu... Komuś kto ma ode mnie o wiele większe znaczenie i potęgę... Alter odszedł znikając w portalu do Piekielnego Wymiaru. Kiedy uznaliśmy, że na nic nam Sekindy, wróciliśmy na rozdroże we trójkę i uznaliśmy, że nic nam się nie przytrafi. Niestety, okazało się, że imperator Fireless zgarnął Sekindy i Ich potęgę przeznaczył na armię. Najpierw zdobył Rozdroża, potem wszystkie inne wymiary po kolei. Z jego destrukcyjną władzą, za niedługo dojdzie do Armageddonu... Jedyny, komu możemy teraz ufać, to Alter-Rayman... JEŻELI JUŻ PRZECZYTAŁEŚ, TERAZ DOWIEDZ SIĘ, CO SIĘ DZIAŁO DALEJ... Kategoria:Historie Rozdrorza Marzeń Kategoria:Biografie Kategoria:Historie wielu wymiarów